


On the Verge of Many Houses

by Fishy_Taylor



Series: Virgil's Hogwarts Experience [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Brothers, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishy_Taylor/pseuds/Fishy_Taylor
Summary: Virgil had been hearing about about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for as long as he could remember. One by one, his brothers left and were sorted. Now it's his turn. The problem is, where will he go?





	On the Verge of Many Houses

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a note:  
> There will be a couple of characters in here from Harry Potter. This is not cannonically correct for the Harry Potter timeline, but I love these characters too much to leave them out.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Virgil at first knew about Hogwarts through the stories his dad, Thomas, would tell him and his brothers before bed. He learned of the kind and not-so-kind ghosts, the moving paintings, the creatures that lived in the nearby forests, and so .uch more. Since he was young, Virgil couldn't wait to attend Hogwarts, and his brothers shared his enthusiasm.

Virgil was eight when his oldest brother, Roman, left for Hogwarts. His eldest brother had a smile on his face, ready to start a new adventure into the great wide somewhere of Hogwarts. There was a lot of crying, mostly from Patton, but he went off without much hesitation; he was ready for something knew. They received weekly letters telling them all that was happening with his life around the castle. He also came home for Yule break to celebrate with his family. Roman told stories of his house: Gryffindor, the house for the brave and daring. A house ready to build knights and princes, like the ones Roman had been obsessed with since childhood. The house was definitely one for Roman.

The next year, eleven year old Logan boarded the Hogwarts Express with a trunk full of more books than he could probably ever need. Of course there was sobbing from Patton, but Logan hugged his younger brothers and father goodbye before going to find a compartment. That night they got a letter Logan. Logan had been sorted into Ravenclaw, and, from what he knew of Ravenclaw, Logan's placement didn't surprise Virgil. Ravenclaws were knowledgeable and knowledge seeking. They were inquisitive and often solved any problem put in front of them, that was Logan. Virgil smiled when Logan can home for Yule and spoke about the giant libraries not only for the whole castle, but the large library in the Ravenclaw common room that was charmed to keep books within the Ravenclaw Tower. He also really enjoyed Astronomy class, having a love for it since early childhood. Ravenclaw was where Logan thrived.

Patton going off to Hogwarts was very emotional. Not only did Patton cry, but Virgil cried too. He and Patton were so close, and now he was going to be by himself. Patton also felt horrible, but he promised that Virgil could write whenever he needed to, no matter what time of night. This eased Virgil's sadness, but not by much. The train pulled away and Virgil waved Patton goodbye, hoping Yule came sooner than usual. The customary letter came that night from the three brothers. Roman had become a mentor to a group of little first years he had met on the train, and Logan discovered a charm in the textbook he had missed (he read the textbook the night before.) The most exciting piece of information was that Patton was sorted into Hufflepuff, just like their dad has been. Patton was a kind and loyal kid, so there was no surprise on where he'd go. He talked all about the just-below-ground-level dorms, how it was close to the kitchens, and all the plants that were around the sunny common room. Patton even brought Virgil a little flowering cactus home for Yule, saying it was easy to take care of. They're not supposed to hurt when you touch them either.

Now that Virgil's brothers had all gone to Hogwarts, it was his turn, and he was nervous. His letter came mid July. All the Sanders family were sitting down for breakfast when multiple owls came in. Three of them sat in front of their owners, Virgil's three brothers. The owls probably held their exam results and supply list for this year. The fourth owl, a school owl most likely, flew down onto Virgil's shoulder and presented a letter to him. He took the owl and gave it a slice of bacon; it flew back out the window.

Virgil looked down at the letter in his hands. It was addressed to him like it should.

Mr. Virgil Sanders  
Fifth Largest Bedroom  
Second Floor, Last on the Left  
Sanders Manor  
Cornwall, England

Virgil looked at the letter in shock. It even knew where his bedroom was. That was weird. Patton, noticing Virgil had the envelope, squealed. "Aaaah! Virgil, you got it! Open it! Open it!!" Patton's excitement contrasted heavily to the knot in his gut. "What if it tells me that I'm not allowed to attend?" His family frowned. "It won't," Roman assured, "They wouldn't send you one if you couldn't go."

"It can only be good news." Logan pointed out. "Open it." Thomas laid a hand on his youngest son's shoulder and gave it an encouraging squeeze. Virgil took a deep breath and turned the envelope over. He barley registered the familiar Hogwarts wax seal before breaking it. He pulled out two sheets of paper before unfolding and reading the first one.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Mr Sanders,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,  
Neville Longbottom  
Deputy Headmaster

Virgil, feeling more excited by the second, passed the letter to his father and looked at the second page.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl, a cat, a toad, or any other pretty approved by Headmistress McGonagall.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,  
Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"See what did I tell you?" Thomas said, smiling at his youngest son. Patton squealed again. "You're going to Hogwarts! This is so exciting!! I wonder what house you'll be in." "Slytherin, most likely." Roman said. "Why is that?" Logan asked, looking at his older brother inquisitively. "Well, they're the dark and sinister ones, and Virgil has more of a... darker personality." 

"Pump the brakes, Roman!" Thomas intervened, "That is not what qualifies a Slytherin. Virgil, Slytherins are ambitious, cunning, strong leaders. Slytherin has gotten a bad rap in the past due to so many dark wizards coming from there, but not all of them are bad. In fact, your father was a Slytherin."

Everyone stopped. Their dad didn't speak of their father often, "Really?" Virgil asked, not having any memories of their father, unlike his brothers. Thomas nodded. Virgil focused back to the original conversation. "Well, I don't really sound like a Slytherin. I'm not a leader or ambitious." Roman's face fl, "You're right. Hmm. I don't think you'd fit into Gryffindor either. No offense, but you're not very bold or daring." Virgil rolled his eyes, "Non taken." 

"So," Logan added, "That's means you're either a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff. Interesting. I personally vote Ravenclaw, not to bump up my own house." Roman nodded, "I'm with Specs over here. I think you're intelligent enough to be a Ravenclaw."

Thomas smiled, "Well I personally think he could be in Hufflepuff, but we'll just have to wait and see! For now, let's just send them a response."

~~~~~~~~~~~

On September 1st, the Sanders Family flooed to Platform 9 3/4. Roman and Logan said their goodbyes to their dad and left to find their friends and get on the train. Patton and Thomas walked with Virgil and helped him put his trunk on the train. Virgil's owl cage was stored inside the trunk as his newly purchased animal companion had flown off to the castle already. 

"Don't be nervous. Everything will be just fine." Thomas told Virgil as he hugged him goodbye. "Have fun, make friends, and tell me all about it in your letter tonight. Okay?" Virgil nodded, "Okay, dad. Love you." Thomas smiles and kissed the top of his son's head, "Love you too, Verge."

Virgil and Patton got onto the train. Patton showed Virgil the first year compartments before he had to go join his friends from his year. Virgil hesitantly made his way down the row of compartments. Most were at full capacity of six to eight people, but Virgil eventually found a compartment at the very end with only a couple of people in it. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." A soft, feminine voice called out. Virgil opened the door and poked his head inside. The compartment had only four people in it, all first years like him. Three boys and a girl. "Can I sit in here? Everywhere else is completely full." Two of the boys smiled at him. "Of course!" Said one. "Come on in." Said the other. 

Virgil sat down next to the third boy. He had black, wavy hair and grey eyes. The girl who answered earlier sat on the boy's other side. She had long white-blond hair and wore strange radish earrings. The first two boys sat across from them. They boys were twins with matching red hair and freckled faces. 

"I'm Virgil Sanders." He introduced himself. "Sirius Black." The boy next to him shakes his hand. "Luna Lovegood." The girl waved at Virgil, a spaced out look on her face. "Fred and George Weasley!" The boys across from Virgil exclaimed simultaneously. 

"It's nice to meet you all. What house do you think you'll go into?" Sirius's question posses some thinking. "Probably Ravenclaw." Luna dreamily replied, "At least that's what my father said." "Gryffindor," George and Fred answered, "Our family has always been there. Or maybe Slytherin. We can very cunning and intelligent. Pranking is our specialty." They smiled at the thought of their favorite activity. Virgil just shrugged, "Probably Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. My family has been in every house, so I could go anywhere." Sirius frowned, "I'm probably going to be in Slytherin or Gryffindor." Sirius shamefully and quietly muttered, "My family has been in Slytherin forever. Anyone who hasn't has been disowned." He clenched his fists, "I feel more like a Gryffindor though. I don't know what to do if I go there." 

"Well," The twins pondered, "If you need a place to stay, our house has enough room." "As does mine," Luna agreed. "Mine too," Virgil added, "Any one of us could give you a place to stay, if you need it." Sirius smiled at them, looking a lot more happy. "Thanks." Sirius mentioned pranking, and started a series of conversations that would bring the five eleven-year-olds together. 

The train pulled into the station at Hogsmead a few hours later. Roman, Patton, and Logan all exited the train and joined up with each other and all their friends in the carriages. The three brothers looked around for their youngest brother. Patton spotted him talking to four other first years. They were laughing and smiling. The three brothers smiled at each other. "Seems Virgil to have made some friends." Roman and Patton nodded in agreement.

Virgil and his friends followed Hagrid, the gamekeeper, off the station platform and down to a dock. "No more then five to a boat!" Hagrid bellowed. The five friends climbed into a boat together. Once everyone settled, Hagrid swung his pink umbrella, and the boats shot off across the dark lake. The children looked around in wonder. Suddenly, the castle came into view. The children gasped.

The castle's windows all glowed a soft yellow. The light reflected onto the dark lake surface. The castle looked like a dream or like the castle of a princess waiting to be rescued, as Roman would describe it.

The boats docked at the base of the castle, and Hagrid led the first years up a long staircase to a giant set of doors. The doors opened to reveal a tall man with dirty blonde hair. "Thank you Hagrid. I'll take them from here." Hagrid nodded and walked into the school. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm your Deputy Headmaster, Neville Longbottom. I am also head of Hufflepuff house for those of you who join it. It's a pleasure to have you here. If you will follow me. I'll take you to the Great Hall where you can be sorted." 

The group followed their Deputy Headmaster to a large dining area. Four tables lined the room. Green (Slytherin) and blue (Ravenclaw) were on the left. Red (Gryffindor) and yellow (Hufflepuff) we're on the right. Virgil looked around and saw each of his brothers, who waved to him. He nervously waved back. The students approached the long table sitting elevated and perpendicular to the house tables. The staff sat there. 

Professor Longbottom stopped the children at the bottom of the steps in from of the teacher's table continuing forward to a stool with an old hat on top. Suddenly, the hat began to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The song stopped, and everyone clapped. Then Professor Longbottom cleared his throat and picked up a scroll. "When I call your name, please come forward. The hat will be placed on your head, and you will be sorted into your individual houses." He called out the first name: "Sirius Black!" Sirius, sweating buckets at this point, walked forward. He sat on the stool, and the hat was placed on his head. After about a minute, the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!!" The table of lions cheered for their new member. Virgil, George, Luna, and Fred also cheered for their friend.

About ten or so students were called, including Hermione Granger (a Ravenclaw) and Remus Lupin (a Gryffindor) before "Luna Lovegood!" Luna skipped with confidence up to the stool and say down. The hat was on her head for meer seconds before it shouted, "Ravenclaw!!" Luna slipped down and skipped over to the cheering table of blue.

More time passed by, and more students were sorted. Nymphadora Tonks (a Hufflepuff) and Blaise Zambini (a Slytherin). Virgil became even more nervous for his sorting. "Fred Weasley!" That jolted Virgil from his thoughts. His friend left his twin's side and sat on the stool. The sorting hat was placed in his head. It was a full five minutes before the hat decided: "Slytherin!!" The table of snakes cheered for their new housemate. Then George was called up, leaving Virgil the last first year waiting.

George's sorting didn't take long at all. He was sorted just as quickly as Luna was. The hat placed him in Slytherin along side his brother. Finally it was Virgil's turn. "Virgil Sanders!" Virgil nervously walked up the stairs and sat on the stool. The hat was placed in his head, and it immediately dropped over his eyes. Virgil heard chuckling, probably from one of his brothers.

"Hmm. You're an interesting one." Virgil jumped at hearing the voice in his head. "H-hi." Virgil thought sheepishly. "Hello, Mr. Sanders. I was just admiring what's going on inside your head. You see, your brothers each showed traits of two houses, but exemplified traits of one house over the other. However, with you, you have traits of all of the houses. You don't seem to show one over the others. You're cunning and intelligent for Slytherin, chivalrous and brave for Gryffindor, creative and knowledgeable for Ravenclaw, and loyal and honest for Hufflepuff."

"Are students usually hard to sort?" Virgil thinks. "Some are. People aren't one sided. There are many aspects to them that cause them to fit into multiple houses. Now then... Slytherin and Gryffindor are out. Those houses will not be right for the type of person you are. Gryffindor are for brash fighters, and Slytherin is for strong leaders. You are a mix of both. Neither would help you. Between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, it's a hard decision. Ravenclaws prefer to have a lot of time to themselves and do not easily work with others on academic assignments due to their vast knowledge clashing with others. As for Hufflepuff, it's very accepting. Then people there are friendly and hard-working. They're a family unit, one you could thrive well in."

The hat stayed silent for a couple of minutes. "I think it's best to place you where you can thrive, not where you fit best. Does that sound alright?" Virgil nodded mutely. "Alright then. That leaves..." The hat now spoke out loud in stead of in Virgil's head, "Hufflepuff!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was kind of long, but I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Keep and eye out for more Sanders Sides fics in the future and well as fics for other fandoms (Hamilton, Heathers, Steven Universe, and More)!


End file.
